jatfandomcom-20200213-history
The X Factor (UK series 10)
The X Factor is British television music competition to find new singing talent. The tenth series began airing on ITV on 31 August, and will run until 15 December 2013. The series will be hosted by Andrew Collins and Sophie Harrison, Caroline Flack returns to present the ITV 2 spin-off The Xtra Factor, comedian Matt Richardson takes over from Olly Murs. James Harrison, Thomas Atcherley and Nadine Coyle all return for their tenth series on the show, Beyoncé Knowles takes over from Pixie Lott who left stating she needed to concentrate on her music. Sophie Harrison had revealed she was contemplating leaving the show, her brother James was beginning to write up a shortlist of female candidates to take over, but Sophie decided to stay. James Harrison had also stated that after Lott's departure he would only consider a female replacement for her as he only wanted two men and two women on the panel. Harrison wrote up a shortlist of Cheryl Atcherley, Kimberley Walsh, Nicola Roberts, Sarah Harding, Carly Rae Jepsen and Beyoncé Knowles as a replacement and gave them all an individual audition as a chance to become a permanent judge. Judges and Presenters As the previous four series the shows presenters remained unchanged with JAT's Andrew Collins and Sophie Harrison presenting the show, but the shows judging panel changed for the first time since 2007 (series 4) with Pixie Lott leaving the panel to work on her solo. James Harrison confirmed after her departure that they would only consider a female judge, with Cheryl Atcherley, Kimberley Walsh, Nicola Roberts, Carly Rae Jepsen, Sarah Harding and Beyoncé guest judging during auditions, Harrison announced that one of these would take over, at the shows bootcamp recording he announced that Beyoncé would take over from Pixie Lott. Auditions Bootcamps On April 17, 2013 James Harrison announced plans to host bootcamp abroad, but on August 1, 2013 he announced that they would be held from 9–12 August at Wembley Arena. On August 9 the judges categories were revealed Harrison would mentor the groups, Coyle the girls, Atcherley the boys and Knowles the over 25s. At bootcamp Harrison decided to form a girl band using some of the rejected female soloists, the last time he did this he won with Little Mix. Judges' houses Following the elimination of Melanie McCabe both James Harrison and Thomas Atcherley said they were amazed that she was eliminated as the JAT pair said she had been one of the favourites. Finalists Live Shows The live show began on October 12. As in previous series, each week's song choices follow a particular theme. Each contestant performs on Saturday, while eliminations and guest performances take place on Sunday. A new 'flash vote' will take place at the end of each Saturday night show. The voting lines will open for 10 minutes, and the act with the fewest votes will face the "final showdown" on Sunday. Voting lines for the remaining contestants will then reopen, and stay open until the Sunday shows, where the second contestant to face the "final showdown" will be revealed. James Harrison said he was in contact with a number of big name artists to perform on the live show, he confirmed that JAT would perform "In a World Like This" on the first live show along with Eminem performing a censored version of his latest single "Berzerk". Live show details Details Week 1 (12/13 October) *Theme: Songs from the 1980s *Musical guests: JAT ("In a World Like This") and Eminem ("Berzerk") *Group performance: "Get Lucky" Judges' votes to Eliminate *Knowles refused to vote as both of acts were in her category *Harrison: Simpson – Said both acts performed well but thought Shelley was the better act. *Atcherley: Smith – Thought that based on the final showdown alone he thought Smith performed better. *Coyle: Simpson – Said it was a tough decision but thought Smith had more potential Week 2 (19/20 October) *Theme: Modern love songs *Musical guest: James Arthur ("You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You")